


a part of me

by cold_brew



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Omega Verse, Psychological Drama
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:22:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25443865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cold_brew/pseuds/cold_brew
Summary: Рядом с Донхёком Минхён тоже чувствует себя куда смелее.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Kudos: 5





	a part of me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [markhyuck`s culture technology ♥](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=markhyuck%60s+culture+technology+%E2%99%A5).



> вот и в моей карьере случился омегаверс (ц)
> 
> работа написана для паблика https://vk.com/markhyuck  
> в рамках фанфикшн-феста♥
> 
> в ключах мне выпали вместе жанры соулмейты и омегаверс, и эта работа далась мне не просто, так как, честно говоря, я вообще не представляла, как это можно совместить хд  
> (а ещё я не люблю омегаверс, да)  
> но вот, что у нас тут вышло
> 
> !!Спойлер!!  
> Важное уточнение: мир омегаверса и мир соулмейтов могут не соответствовать канонам и в принципе не быть описанными достаточно подробно, а являться просто основой вселенной. Кое-что из этого вовсе часть мировоззрения главного героя. А ещё у меня тут омегаверсные гетеро-пары, да. Так что тейк ит изи, просто так нужно хд
> 
> 21 pilots - my blood

\- Думаю, ты мог бы пахнуть ирисками.   
  
Минхён смотрит на Донхёка со всей серьёзностью, присущей детям его возраста. В одиннадцать мир кажется одной большой возможностью творить чудо, и если люди уже сейчас мечтают о летающих машинах, то почему бы им не подарить возможность тем, кому это не дано, тоже обрести свой собственный шлейф, подобно другим. Мысли об этом подогревают разговоры взрослых, не_случайно подслушанные прошлым вечером. Донхёк встряхивает своими ярко-рыжими волосами, улыбается ярко, но смотрит на Минхёна с недоверием, будто заведомо знает, что все эти его детские мечты - большая глупость.   
\- А если не ирисками, то подсолнухами. Или апельсиновой шипучкой с Человеком-Пауком. Точно-точно, именно так, - с энтузиазмом Минхёна песок из-под ведёрка разваливается хаотичной кучкой, совсем не похожей на башню замка. Досадно, ведь теперь ему нечем будет похвастаться папе, когда тот вернётся домой со своей безумно долгой рабочей смены, но Донхёк наверняка найдёт способ всё исправить. Как и всегда.  
  
Донхёк во всех смыслах удивительный. Минхён понимает это ещё тогда, когда случайно сталкивается с ним на заднем дворе собственного дома и вместо того, чтобы сообщить отцу о внезапном госте, только удивляется, как тот умудрился пролезть через небольшое отверстие соседского забора и оказаться здесь, чтобы протянуть Минхёну в приветствии свою ладошку. Минхён не спрашивает, зачем Донхёк это сделал, но уже думает, что очень хочет с ним подружиться.  
  
Донхёку тоже одиннадцать, но он будто бы во всём оказывается _лучше_ : более смелый, шумный, с ворохом кажущихся Минхёну забавными идей и с поразительно взрослым взглядом, будто бы он куда старше своих юных лет. Донхёк говорит, что попросту много читает, иногда из детского любопытства доставая книжки из бабушкиной домашней библиотеки. Они пахнут пылью и пожелтевшей от старости бумагой, но всё равно очень-очень интересные. Однажды они даже вместе пробираются через открытое окно к книжным полкам, листают иллюстрации и зачитывают друг другу забавные отрывки текстов из сложных научных книг, глупых бабушкиных романов и небольшой коллекции детских рассказов, пока им не приходится сломя голову удирать с места своего преступления, чтобы вернувшиеся домой взрослые их не заметили.  
  
Рядом с Донхёком Минхён тоже чувствует себя куда смелее.   
  
\- Ты сам пахнешь как апельсиновая шипучка, Минхён, - Донхёк смеётся и треплет его по волосам, заставляя Минхёна стушеваться и посмотреть в ответ совсем непонимающе, - Серьёзно. Ты слишком часто её ешь.   
\- Она слишком вкусная и…, - Минхён вздыхает, дотрагиваясь пальцами до прядей, которых ещё недавно касалась рука Донхёка, - Эй, у тебя же руки в песке!  
  
Смех Донхёка слишком заразительный, а объятия слишком крепкие, чтобы злиться на него дольше минуты.

***

Отец возвращается домой только к десяти вечера, когда на улице становится достаточно темно для того, чтобы все «живущие в сточных водах монстры» и обитающие по соседству хулиганы вышли из своих убежищ ради регулярных тёмных дел. Минхён мечтает однажды стать супергероем, чтобы в каждый из таких вечеров надевать плащ со своим особенным логотипом и защищать их небольшой город от беспорядков, а пока ему приходится проводить это время дома за уроками.  
Донхёк уходит домой точно за несколько минут до прихода отца Минхёна, перед этим на мизинцах пообещав встретиться на их _особенном месте_ (если так можно назвать задний двор дома) в то же время. Вместо горячего домашнего ужина папа привозит домой пиццу – уже остывшую, но ещё достаточно вкусную, чтобы съесть её вместе за обеденным столом. Минхён откусывает кусок от лепёшки с пепперони: треугольный ломтик с круглой начинкой сверху похож на модель космической ракеты, и это отличная идея, которую он сможет воплотить в жизнь завтра после школы вместе с Донхёком.  
  
\- Как прошёл твой день, герой? – отец улыбается, но выглядит слишком уставшим. Пиво из банки в его руке шипит и льётся через края, слишком вспененное, точно реактив вражеских ракет в детских фантазиях Минхёна.  
\- Ничего особенного, - Минхён в ответ пожимает плечами. День и вправду ничем не отличился, и даже стенки построенного им песочного замка постепенно обваливаются, будучи совсем непрочными, отчего тот, в конечном итоге, совсем рушится и превращается в бесформенную песочную кучу, так и не дожив до возвращения папы с работы. Донхёк укреплял стенки замка как мог, сыпал больше песка и мешал его с водой, но ничего не помогало – возможно, Минхён просто изначально всё испортил, - Просто играл с Донхёком. Как обычно.  
  
Отец молча кивает и больше ничего не спрашивает, только желает после ужина доброй ночи и скрывается за дверьми своей комнаты. Минхён остаётся совсем _один_ , но ведь это ненадолго, если завтра они вновь встретятся с Донхёком и построят настоящую космическую ракету. _Вместе_.

***

В какой-то момент спортивная раздевалка оказывается совсем пустой, если не считать самого Минхёна в ней: остальные ученики шумной толпой выходят вместе, желая поскорее оказаться на баскетбольной площадке, чтобы немного разогреться или закинуть пробные мячи в корзину. Отборочные матчи в баскетбольную команду старшей школы наступают слишком неожиданно, хотя ещё в начале учебного года казалось, что время до них – почти три месяца, не считая выходных – будет тянуться достаточно долго, будто бы фруктовая тянучка или сыр на пицце. Но всё случается куда быстрее, и Минхёну начинает казаться, что он к этим матчам совершенно не готов, а все дни, ушедшие на подготовку и отработку трёхочковых, оказываются потрачены впустую.   
  
В шестнадцать ему хочется добиться в школьных кругах чего-то стоящего, хотя ещё пять лет назад, строя на заднем дворе дома песочные замки, он об этом даже и не задумывался, будучи куда более занятым мыслями о своих супергеройских подвигах. Но время ушло, и за эти несколько лет он не то что не стал супергероем, даже нормальный песочный замок так и не достроил. И чем теперь должен гордиться его отец? Уж точно не оценками за школьные контрольные работы.   
  
Идея попасть в школьную баскетбольную сборную приходит как-то неожиданно, возможно, от переизбытка свободного времени, и без того потраченного на совсем бессмысленные занятия вроде видеоигр, в которые Минхён умудряется слишком часто проигрывать Донхёку, или выстрелов из рогатки по пустым пивным банкам, оставленным отцом на кухне. Иногда они с Донхёком вместе выбирались на спортивную площадку недалеко от дома. По вечерам обычно там собирались и минхёновы одноклассники, и площадка превращалась в небольшую вечеринку со стритболом, газировкой и громкой музыкой из портативной колонки, которую часто приносил с собой Джено. Играть в баскетбол они учились все вместе ещё в средней школе, если это вообще можно было таковым назвать: стритбол слишком далёк от настоящего баскетбола полным отсутствием каких-либо правил и большими шансами на разбитые коленки, локти и носы, несмотря на царящую атмосферу дружбы вокруг.   
  
Первое время Минхён и вовсе отказывался играть, предпочитая наблюдать за происходящим со зрительских скамеек вместе с Донхёком. Неуверенность в собственных силах подогревалась прошлыми неудачными попытками начать хоть что-то и заставляла оказываться вне игрового поля достаточно продолжительное время, несмотря на долгие уговоры Донхёка пойти и сыграть. Кажется, Донхёк слишком сильно на него влияет. Минхён думает об этом, когда сдаётся под напором чужих уговоров и наконец присоединяется за игрой к остальным, а после с горящими глазами и восторгом забрасывает в корзину свой первый мяч, даже не расстраиваясь насчёт содранных тем же вечером об асфальт ладоней. Возможно, у него наконец начало что-то получаться.   
  
\- Волнуешься?   
Минхён оборачивается на знакомый голос и не ошибается в догадках, когда видит перед собой Донхёка. Кажется, Минхён слишком сильно задумался, если даже не заметил, как тот вошёл в пустую раздевалку.   
\- Да, - он кивает и даже не пытается скрыть от Донхёка обеспокоенность грядущим отборочным матчем, всё равно весь его внешний вид выдаст его с потрохами, начиная неровным дыханием и заканчивая слишком сильно сжимающими спортивную форму пальцами, - Мне кажется, куда меньше мне было страшно в тот вечер, когда нам пришлось убегать от копов, чем сейчас. Что если я окажусь недостаточно хорош?   
  
Донхёк присаживается рядом, закидывая руку Минхёну на плечо. Совсем как тогда, когда они ещё были детьми. Удивительно, сколько лет прошло, а они всё ещё остаются рядом. Возможно, в этом и состоит особая магия случайной, но очень крепкой дружбы.   
\- Ну, возможно мне не стоило тогда бросаться камушками в витрину, - Донхёк смеётся и ободряюще сжимает минхёново плечо, - Не бойся, ладно? У тебя всё получится. Помнишь, однажды ты даже три раза подряд забросил мяч в корзину, когда вам пришлось играть на площадке против старшеклассников.   
\- Не думаю, что у меня бы получилось, если бы Джонни не запутался в своих длинных ногах. Вот идиот.   
Минхён усмехается, но тут же затихает, чувствуя, как Донхёк разворачивает его к себе и касается обеими ладонями его лица, заставляя смотреть прямо на него.   
  
\- Послушай, Минхён, у тебя всё получится. Ты лучший игрок в стритбол, которого я когда-либо видел. Так что баскетбол тебе дастся ещё легче. Иди и покажи им всем.   
  
Минхён согласно кивает, видя, как на чужом лице тут же появляется улыбка. Его волнение отступает, сменяясь совершенно иным, незнакомым чувством, похожим на восхищение. Донхёк и вправду восхитительный, и, если бы не он, кто знает, что бы сейчас и вообще за всю жизнь с Минхёном стало.   
Донхёк всегда выглядит слишком уверенным и беззаботным, будто едва ли в его жизни случалось что-то страшнее внезапно подгоревших тостов на завтрак, и рядом с ним Минхёну кажется, будто бы эта уверенность заражает и его.   
  
\- Спасибо.

***

Отборочный матч проходит незаметно быстро, будто длился и не полтора часа вовсе, а каких-то пять минут, за которые они успели выйти на поле, познакомиться с тренером и, разделившись на команды, сыграть друг против друга и позабивать мячи в корзину после. Минхён во время матча успевает забросить в корзину несколько победных мячей и, оборачиваясь после броска на зрительские трибуны, каждый раз замечает на них машущего ему и только ему Донхёка.   
Минхёну хочется, чтобы так было всегда: на школьных играх, уличных играх и больших турнирах. Чтобы везде он выкладывался на все сто, а Донхёк всегда был его поддержкой, и даже среди сотни-тысячи зрителей Минхён всегда заметит его.   
  
\- Эй, Минхён, не хочешь пойти с нами в бургерную, отметить успешные отборочные? - Минхён собирается быстро, хватая все вещи и просто запихивая их в свою спортивную сумку, вовсе не беспокоясь о том, что от такого беспорядка внутри она может и не застегнуться. На вопрос одноклассника он только виновато пожимает плечами и, закинув сумку на плечо, спешит скорее оказаться на улице:   
\- Извините, парни, меня уже ждут.

***

Минхён задувает свечи на своем именинном торте - ровно восемнадцать и здравствуй, взрослая жизнь, скорые выпускные экзамены и пугающее своей неизвестностью будущее. Большие цифры предполагают большие достижения, а у Минхёна список их вполне поместится на одну тетрадную страницу, и всё, на что он может рассчитывать в колледже – спортивная стипендия и продолжение спортивной карьеры там же, но с привилегиями на лёгкие зачёты, благодаря игре за университетскую сборную. Впрочем, его отец и вовсе всем доволен или же в виду занятости просто не замечает неудачных попыток своего сына стать человеком в течение всех этих прошедших восемнадцати лет. Он почти не спрашивает ни о школьных успехах, ни о баскетболе, ни, в конце концов, о Донхёке или других друзьях. Минхён и сам не рвётся о чём-либо рассказывать, того же Донхёка считая темой слишком личной для обсуждения, особенно, в виду своих неоднозначных к нему чувств. Всё же немного странно подходить к отцу за советом с вопросом «что делать, если я, кажется, влюблён в своего лучшего друга?».   
  
Вечеринка по случаю совершеннолетия выходит совсем не такой шумной и безбашенной, как их представляют в фильмах и сериалах про подростков: Минхён с друзьями набивают желудки в макдональдсе, скупая, кажется, большую часть меню на четверых и складывая из картофеля фри изображение трансформера Бамблби; после заходят в спортивный зал, вместе с ребятами из сборной подкидывая Минхёна вверх под троекратной «хэппи бёрздей» и вручая новенький баскетбольный мяч, который уже позднее опробуют на баскетбольной площадке недалеко от дома. Минхён думает, что всё проходит не так уж и плохо, а взрослеть – не так уж и страшно, а ещё с нетерпением ждёт вечера и встречи с Донхёком, который обещал поздравить его лично вечером, отказавшись от прогулки с друзьями Минхёна.   
  
Донхёк пробирается в комнату Минхёна через окно уже ближе к девяти вечера, когда на улице уже почти стемнело, а отец всё ещё не вернулся с работы (зато с утра оставил на столе праздничный торт и новую приставку в качестве подарка).   
  
\- С днём рождения, - Донхёк обнимает Минхёна крепко и не отпускает долгих несколько минут. Вот бы их растянуть на вечность.   
Они вместе заваливаются на минхёнову кровать, касаясь друг друга плечами, и болтают ни о чём и обо всём сразу. Минхён рассказывает, как прошёл его день рождения, и как Джено и Джемину едва не пришлось отмывать пол макдональдса от дважды разлитой газировки.   
\- Джено слишком сильно его смешил, так что Джемин не выдержал, подавился и всё разлил. Вообще-то, мы за него беспокоились, ведь это ужасно, когда у тебя пузырьки идут носом, - Минхён пожимает плечами и смеётся, вспоминая их праздничный обед и глупые шутки своих друзей, - Но Джено не со зла. Они с Джемином, по правде говоря, истинные и мило смотрятся вместе.   
  
Минхён оборачивается к Донхёку, желая увидеть его реакцию на неожиданный факт, будто бы прощупывает почву и ищет место для своего уже давно заготовленного признания: Донхёк улыбается и оборачивается на него в ответ, и это кажется хорошим знаком. Возможно.   
Им обоим восемнадцать, и Минхёну хочется, чтобы Донхёк тоже оказался его истинным, с которым он мог бы провести всю свою жизнь и кому посвятил бы все свои победные матчи, когда его баскетбольная карьера неожиданно пойдёт в гору. Иногда Минхёну даже было интересно, как познакомились его родители, как пахла его мама, и сразу ли отец понял, что она – та самая.   
Возможно, если бы Минхён не был так напуган вероятностью того, что им с Донхёком будет не по пути, то наверняка поинтересовался бы этим у отца, на крайний случай спросил бы у тех же Джено и Джемина, но полная неизвестность сейчас выглядит куда привлекательнее и обнадеживающе, чем какое-либо знание о происходящем. Ведь им обоим по восемнадцать, а Минхён до сих пор не чувствует, как пахнет Донхёк. Его не преследует ни шлейф апельсиновой шипучки или ирисок, о которых он когда-то говорил Донхёку в детстве, ни подсолнухов и даже горького какао, которым, по словам знакомых, пахнет сам. От Донхёка не веет совершенно ничем, и Минхён думает, что его детские мечты о возможности каждому подарить свой уникальный шлейф – не такие уж и глупые. Минхён не чувствует его запах, но твёрдо уверен, что Донхёк - тот, с кем он прочно связан судьбой, ведь иначе он просто не может объяснить, почему его к Донхёку так тянет.   
  
\- Твои друзья очень милые, - Донхёк смотрит на него со всем присущим ему теплом, так, как он смотрит на Минхёна всегда, когда они остаются вдвоём, и Минхён не может сдерживать ответных взглядов в его сторону.   
\- Можно я возьму тебя за руку? – Минхёну кажется, что в эту минуту он выглядит куда более неуверенным, чем тогда, когда ждал в раздевалке своего первого отборочного матча или когда впервые заговорил с одноклассниками в школе. Все те моменты меркнут в сравнении с этим, ведь тогда он стойко чувствовал поддержку Донхёка и его веру в него, а сейчас Донхёк сам лежит перед ним, и Минхён так боится облажаться и всё испортить. Особенно, своим дурацким признанием. Но Донхёк согласно кивает и сам же первый берёт его руку в свою, переплетая их пальцы.   
  
\- Хочешь сказать, что я тебе нравлюсь? – как всегда проницательный.   
В полумраке и тишине комнаты уверенный взгляд Донхёка сбивает Минхёна с мысли, заставляет теряться во времени, а прямолинейность вопросов точно в цель подогревает страх и в то же время желание выдать себя полностью. А ещё, конечно же, Донхёка обнять. И поцеловать после в первый раз. Но Минхён отрицательно мотает головой и на непонимающий взгляд Донхёка говорит:   
  
\- Я, кажется, люблю тебя.

***

\- Как давно вы с Донхёком знакомы?   
  
Блёклые бежевые стены чужого кабинета выглядят совсем не уютно, как и в принципе весь интерьер, не располагающий к тому, чтобы делиться в нём с кем-то своими сокровенными тайнами и переживаниями. В случае Минхёна же всё это – вынужденное, навязанное неожиданно обеспокоенным отцом. Странно, наверное, игнорировать переживания своего ребёнка в течение восемнадцати лет, а затем попросту внезапно врываться в его личную жизнь. Но у отца Минхёна оправдание для этого очевидное и слишком безукоризненное, ведь, в конце концов, как иначе бы они вдвоём сводили концы с концами.   
  
\- Кажется, Донхёк был важным человеком в твоей жизни, - Минхён на это лишь усмехается и отводит взгляд в сторону, не испытывая совсем никакого желания обращать внимание на человека напротив и его попытки докопаться до причин и следствий. Он натыкается взглядом на свое отражение в висящем на стене небольшом зеркале – выглядит, вне всяких сомнений, паршиво с этим уставшим видом из-за беспорядочного сна. С тех пор, как Донхёк внезапно пропал из его жизни, всё будто валится из рук, и все попытки его найти оканчиваются провалом.   
  
Возможно, всё было слишком хорошо: экзамены, поступление, новая баскетбольная команда, в которой встречались и знакомые лица. Минхён с восторгом рассказывает Донхёку о том, как здорово всё складывается в университете, о новых друзьях, говорит, что чувствует себя теперь намного увереннее и смелее, и все его прошлые переживания кажутся такими пустяками. А ещё не перестаёт повторять, как он в Донхёка влюблён, получая в ответ искреннюю улыбку и крепкие объятия. Донхёк будто бы всё это время был рядом, чтобы сделать его – минхёнову – жизнь лучше.   
  
\- Ты помнишь его запах? – Минхён сдаётся и всё же находит в себе силы взглянуть на взрослого напротив. Кто это? Терапевт? Учитель? Знакомый отца? Не так уж и важно. Он выглядит за Минхёна чересчур обеспокоенным, и это немного подкупает, хоть и разница в сравнении с переживаниями Донхёка за него разительная, - Ты как-то сказал, что был уверен, что вы связаны друг с другом.   
  
Минхён сжимает ткань своей толстовки и устало выдыхает. В конце концов, о Донхёке говорить всё ещё трудно, особенно, когда кто-то настолько важный просто исчезает, будто его и не было вовсе. И удивительно, что за всё прошедшее рядом с ним время Минхён не чувствовал запах Донхёка. Он так его и не почувствовал.   
\- Я… Нет, не помню. Не знаю. Я не смог почувствовать его. Мне казалось, он мог бы быть бетой, но это было бы совершенно не важно, ведь никто никогда не понимал меня так, как он. Будто бы Донхёк был частью меня.   
  
Возможно, если бы Донхёк исчез сразу после признания, это было бы куда хуже. Но он был рядом ещё некоторое время, за которое Минхён успел почувствовать себя лучше, чем когда-либо за всю свою жизнь и эти долгие восемнадцать лет. И после попросту пропал, так и не пришёл к обозначенному времени на их место ни в один из последующих дней. Минхён задает людям слишком много вопросов о нём, а те лишь в непонимании качают головой. Донхёка никогда и никто не замечал: и на трибунах матчей, ни на спортивной площадке их квартала, ни даже в школе. Соседка Минхёна, говорит, что её единственный внук приезжает к ней не чаще, чем на праздники, и всё это так странно. Целостный ранее паззл будто разваливается в миг на миллион не соответствующих друг другу кусочков, которые никак не могут сложиться в единую картину.   
  
\- Спустя какое-то время после его исчезновения я как-то задумался, как он смог пролезть однажды через дыру соседского забора. Ведь, на самом деле, она была настолько мала, что там вряд ли смог бы пролезть даже ребёнок.   
\- Потому что Донхёк никогда и не делал этого, Минхён. И ничего из того, о чём ты говорил.   
  
Кусочки паззла приобретают ещё более невообразимую форму. Минхён едва ли может уловить суть того, о чём ему говорят, будто бы пытаясь сопоставить реальность с тем, что пережил за восемнадцать лет, и смотрит с замешательством, непониманием.   
  
\- Что вы имеете в виду?   
И неожиданно паззл в миг складывается сам по себе.   
  
\- Ты его выдумал, Минхён.


End file.
